


Sisältä ja ulkoa

by Giraffvinu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, söpöstelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Shirosta tuntui, ettei hän voinut enää vain katsoa Keithiä ilman, että hänen suupielensä venyivät typerään virneeseen.





	Sisältä ja ulkoa

**Author's Note:**

> Olen nähnyt paljon voltron-unia viime aikoina. Aamuisin olen niitä vuodatellut usein inspiraatio-tiedostooni (ja vähän muuallekin), mutta tänä aamuna idea oli niin selkeä ja sen luoma kaari niin lyhyt, että kirjoitin suoraan ficiksi. Ei betattu eikä annettu hautua, joten varmasti on kaikenlaista muokattavaa viimeistään viikon kuluttua, ulkopuolisella jo nyt x) Typoista saa valittaa!
> 
> Kiitokset Finin Sarveiskalvolle anatomia-avuista! xD
> 
> Sanomattakin selvää, että Keith on ficissä aikuinen, itse asiassa jo parikymppinen 8)
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! En omista Voltron-maailmaa enkä sen hahmoja, annetaan niistä kunnia, niin... ilmeisesti aluperäiset omistusoikeudet ovat epäselvät (?) mut hei, kudos sille jolle kudos kuuluu! En tahdo ficilläni tuottaa mielipahaa kenellekään enkä tienaa tällä mitään, joten eipäs hätäillä!

Taistelu oli ollut uuvuttava. Yksi toisensa jälkeen paladiinit olivat vaihtaneet haarniskansa oloasuihin ja laahustaneet ulos pukuhuoneesta. Vain Shiro ja Keith olivat jäljellä.

Shiro katsoi Keithiä. Siis todellakin katsoi. Heidän suhteensa oli lähentynyt Keithin palattua takaisin yli vuoden kestäneiden taisteluiden karaisemana. Zarkon oli kuollut. Haggar oli kuollut. Lotorin olinpaikkaa ei tiennyt kukaan, mutta itsepäisiä ja itsetuhoisia galrataskuja löytyi yhä ympäri galakseja. Ja Voltron puolusti väsymättä Universumia.

Keithin lihakset piirtyivät selkeinä esiin. Keithillä oli yllään vain ohut alusasu, jollaista he kaikki pitivät haarniskojen alla. Hän etsi jotain kaapistaan, kasvoillaan tarkkaavainen ilme. Shiro hymyili tahtomattaan. Hänestä tuntui, ettei hän voinut enää vain katsoa Keithiä ilman, että hänen suupielensä venyivät typerään virneeseen. Keith oli niin...

"Sä olet niin söpö", Shiro töksäytti ääneen ja hieman säikähti. Sen oli ollut tarkoitus olla hänen yksityinen ajatuksensa. Ei siksi, etteikö hän seisoisi sanojensa takana, mutta...

Keith veti kulmansa äkäiseksi veeksi ja mulkaisi Shiroa olkansa yli. Hän pamautti kaapin oven kiinni ja iski terävästi nyrkillään Shiroa käsivarteen. Shiro oli miltei varma, että kuuli Keithin päästävän ärräpäitä, mutta se saattoi olla silkka murahdus. Ja sitten Keith kääntyi kohti takkiaan selkeästi aikeenaan poistua paikalta.

"Ei kun tuu tänne", Shiro maanitteli. Hän tarttui Keithin ranteeseen ja nykäisi tämän eteensä, jalkojensa väliin. Ilmeisesti Keith ei ollut tosissaan vihainen, koska ei vääntänyt otetta irti.

Shiro hymyili edelleen ja lakkasi välittämästä siitä, että näytti luultavasti naurettavan ihastuneelta, suorastaan sokerisen siirappiselta. Hän kuljetti rystysiään Keithin selkärankaa pitkin, ylös ja alas, lannerangan notkosta lapaluiden väliin ja takaisin. Ja koko ajan Shiro tuijotti Keithin syviä silmiä, jotka pehmenivät portaattomasti, avautuivat jälleen ikkunoiksi. Shiro pidätti hetken hengitystään.

"Oikeasti sä olet niin kaunis. Hemmetin kaunis", Shiro sanoi vakavana. Hän liu'utti toisen kätensä Keithin olalle, viisti niskalihasta ja parkkeerasi peukalonsa ohuelle alahuulelle, sormet poskelle levittyen. "Sisältä ja ulkoa."

Keith kurtisti kulmiaan, joskin niiden jyrkkyysaste oli laimeimmasta päästä. Hän astui molemmin puolin Shiron hajareisiä ja istui tämän syliin, kietoi kätensä vyötäisille ja painoi päänsä vasten Shiroa.

"Ja sä oot helvetin iso", Keith mutisi vasten Shiron naurettavan leveää rintaa. "Sisältä ja ulkoo."

Shiro nauroi. Keith tunsi naurun koko vartalollaan ja hymyili silmät suljettuina.

"Sisältä ja etenkin ulkoa?"

Keith pyöräytti silmiään, mutta ei lakannut hymyilemästä. "Dorka."


End file.
